Only Love
by aicchan
Summary: Di dalam hati dia juga senang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Rasanya——seperti seluruh isi dunia ini tidak akan mampu untuk memisahkan mereka.... MM fic again :D


Only Love

**Disclaimer : Takeshi O. & Tsugumi O.**

**Chara: Matt X Mello**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sudah pagi." Mello terbangun saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya melalui sela jendela. Dia menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari dan memandang sosok pemuda yang tidur nyenyak di sebelahnya. Mello mengusap rambut coklat kemerahan milik pemuda itu, "Matt—sudah pagi—kau harus kerja."

"Mmm…." Matt tidak membuka matanya, malah dia merapatkan selimutnya.

"Che—pemalas." Mello membiarkan Matt tidur, "Dari pada mengurusi dia, lebih baik aku makan coklat dulu." Mello hendak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mmm—nyam… nyam…."

Igauan Matt mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, Mello kembali memandang Matt, "Hmm—apa yang dia makan dalam mimpi…" Mello tampak tertarik, "Mungkin coklat?"

"Nyam…" Matt terus mengigau.

"Coklat—coklat…" Bisik Mello di telinga Matt yang pulas.

"Mmm—Steak?" Matt tersenyum dalam tidurnya dengan wajah senang, "Mmm—Potato Chips…."

"Hmmp!!" Mello membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha menahan tawa.

"—Sandwich…. Mello?"

Mello memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, "Sooooo—cute….." Mello terkekeh. Masih separuh tertawa, Mello menepuk pipi Matt lumayan keras, "Oi—Bangun!! Bangun!!!"

"Nnn…" Akhirnya Matt membuka matanya, "Mello——G'morning." Matt mengucek matanya.

Mello turun dari tempat tidur, "Kau bakal telat kerja kalau tidak segera siap-siap."

Matt menguap lebar, "—Kerja apanyaaa… ini 'kan hari sabtu. Aku libur…." Matt duduk dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aa!! Aku lupa." Mello nyengir, "Sorry."

Matt tidak protes lagi, "Aku masih mengantuk." Matt menggenggam tangan Mello yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Apa?"

Matt tersenyum dan menarik Mello paksa sampai Mello jatuh lagi di tempat tidur, "Temani aku dulu!" Katanya sambil memeluk Mello erat-erat.

"Oiii!! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!!!" Mello berontak.

"Ga' mau." Matt tidak melepaskan Mello, "Sebentar sajaaa——" Kata Matt manja.

Mello pun pasrah dan membiarkan Matt merapatkan diri padanya.

"Mmmm—hangatnya Mello…." Matt tersenyum dan kembali tertidur.

"…. Che—dasar pemaksa." Mello tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berbaring dalam pelukan Matt. Mello bersandar di pundak Matt, dia bisa mendengar suara nafas pemuda itu. Mello menghela nafas dan akhirnya menikmati kehangatan Matt.

Mello sama sekali tidak menyangka, hubungan persahabatannya dengan Matt yang sudah berjalan hampir 10 tahun itu sekarang malah menjadi hubungan yang jauh lebih 'erat' lagi. Tapi Mello tidak menyesalinya—karena dia tahu——Matt yang selalu ada di sampingnya itu, adalah orang yang bisa berjalan seirama dengan ego Mello yang naik turun.

Mello memejamkan matanya—walau tidak mengantuk, Mello pun segera saja kembali terlelap dan dia pun memimpikan masa kecilnya—saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Matt di Wammy's House, panti asuhan tempat mereka dibesarkan….

##############

"Mello."

Mello menoleh dan mendaoati Linda, anak perempuan berkuncir dua, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "Apa?"

"Ada anak baru yang datang. Sekarang dia ada di kantor Roger." Kata Linda.

Mello meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan menekati Mello, "Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Dia anak laki-laki. Dan 'ketua' anak laki-laki disini 'kan kamu. Jadi—temui dia, donk!!" Linda berkacak pinggang.

Mello mengela nafas, "Baiklah—sampai nanti, Linda cerewet." Dia pun berlari meninggalkan Linda yang cemberut. Mello berlari melintasi koridor kosong karena anak-anak yang lain sedang bermain di halaman. Lalu Mello menuruni tangga dan menuju ke kantor Roger, kepala panti itu.

Mello membuka pintu ruangan itu, "Roger."

Roger, seorang pria paruh baya berwajah ramah tersenyum pada Mello, "Aa—kebetulan kau datang."

"Linda bilang ada anak baru. Benar?" Mello masuk dan menutup pintu kantor itu.

"Ya. Dia disini." Roger memandang ke balik sebuah sofa yang membelakangi Mello.

Mello mendekati sofa itu dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kusut dan berwajah muram dengan pandangan kosong. Mello memandang heran pada Roger yang langsung memintanya menjauh dari anak itu. Mello mengikuti Roger ke sisi lain ruangan "Dia kenapa?"

"Kisahnya cukup menyedihkan. Dia menjadi saksi mata saat ayahnya membunuh ibunya dan kemudian dia nyaris di paksa untuk bunuh diri bersama oleh ayahnya itu dengan cara melompat dari lantai apartemen mereka. Untung saja L datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan anak ini. Tapi tidak dengan ayahnya yang sudah terlanjur lompat."

Mello melirik anak itu, "Kasihan sekali…."

"Kurasa akan berat baginya beradaptasi di sini. Tapi—ku minta kau mau membantunya." Kata Roger.

Mello mengangguk, "Baiklah—serahkan saja padaku."

Roger tersenyum, "Sementara, berbagilah kamar dengannya. L bilang padaku kalau anak ini selalu mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan ku rasa dia akn lebih tenang kalau ada teman."

Mello mengangguk lagi, "Siapa namanya?"

"Matt."

X0X0X0X0X0

"Nah, Matt—mulai sekarang ini kamarmu. Ya—kamarku juga sih." Mello mengajak Matt masuk ke kamarnya. Sejak tadi Mello selalu mengajaknya bicara, walau tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Matt.

Mello menyuruh Matt untuk duduk di tempat tidur yang lumayan besar untuk mereka berdua. Mello duduk di sebelah Matt yang seakan enggan untuk hidup lagi itu. Mello tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya, jadi—dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya kehilangan orang tua tepat di depan matanya.

"Namaku Mello dan umurku 9 tahun. Berapa umurmu?"

Matt tidak menjawab.

Mello tidak tersinggung. Dia lalu berdiri, "Kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau suka disini. Aku harus kembali belajar." Mello pun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan membiarkan Matt.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Mello pun selesai belajar. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan memandang Matt yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara. Mello kaget begitu tahu kalau Matt sudah tidur pulas. Tanpa melepas sepatunya. Mello menghampirinya, "Pantas tenang sekali. Dia tidur." Mello melepaskan sepatu Matt dan membenahi posisi tidur Matt lalu menyelimutinya.

Mello melihat jam dinding, "—Sudah waktunya makan malam." Mello lalu keluar kamar dan menutup pntu pelan-pelan. Lalu ida menuju ke aula besar, tempat anak-anak di panti asuhan itu selalu melaksanakan kegiatan makan bersama mereka.

"Hey Mello." Linda menepuk punggung Mello, "Bagaimana anak baru itu?"

"Ada di kamarku. Sedang tidur. Ku rasa hari ini aku akan makan di kamar saja." Mello mengambil 2 piring yang ada di meja panjang.

"Bagaimana anaknya? Kelihatannya dia pendiam sekali." Linda mengambil sebuah piring juga.

"Aah—ku rasa dia anak baik, cuma butuh waktu saja untuk menyesuaikan diri di sini. Sementara dia akan sekamar denganku."

"Hee—pasti susah kalau sama Mello. "

Mello memandang tajam pada Linda, "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Linda tertawa, "Tuh kan—begitu saja marah." Lalu dia pun meniggalkan Mello sendiri.

"Che—menyebalkan sekali anak itu." Mello hendak mengambil sebuah nampan, akan tetapi saat itu terdengar suara teriakan keras hingga membuat semua yang ada di aula itu terdiam. Mello meletakkan nampan itu begitu saja dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

"_Dia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk…._" Kata-kata Roger terngiang lagi.

"Sial!! Aku lupa." Mello membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Matt berteriak histeris dan meringkuk di sudut kamar. Mello mendekatinya dan mencoba meraihnya, namun Matt tetap berteriak ketakutan dan menepis tangan Mello.

Mello tidak menyerah, dirangkulnya paksa tubuh Matt yang gemetaran hebat itu, "Tidak apa—tenang—tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu disini." Mello memeluk Matt dan berusaha memanangkannya.

Matt berhenti menjerit tapi dia masih menangis terisak. Getaran di tubuhnya pun tidak reda begitu saja.

"Aku disini. Kau tidak sendirian lagi, Matt."

Tak lama, Roger pun datang, "Mello—kenapa dia?" Roger menghampiri 2 anak laki-laki itu dengan cemas.

"Ku rasa dia melihat mimpi buruk lagi. Ku pikir dia akan tidur lebih lama, makanya aku turun dan mengambil makanan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menjerit kencang." Mello memeluk Matt yang masih sesenggukan.

Roger menghela nafas, lalu dia memberikan sebuah wadah berisi obat pada Mello, "Ini obat tidur. Kalau dia menjerit-jerit dan tidak terkendali, kau bisa berikan ini."

"…. Tapi—apa tidak apa untuknya minum obat tidur?" Mello menerima obat itu dengan ragu.

"Jangan terlalu sering. Dengan dosis seperti itu, separuh saja bisa membuatnya tenang. Aku yakin kau bisa menentukan kapan saatnya memberi dia obat tidur itu."

Mello mengangguk. Lalu dia menyadari kalau Matt sudah tidur lagi. Roger membopong tubuh Matt dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Aku akan bawa makan malam kalian ke mari. Kalau dia sudah bangun, paksa dia makan." Kata Roger sebelum meninggalkan kamar Mello.

Mello duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan membenahi selimut Matt. Lalu dia mengusap-usap pipi Matt yang basah karena airmatanya, "Maaf aku menginggalkanmu—tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku janji."

X0X0X0X0X0

Beberapa hari kemudian, Matt tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Namun belum sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya yang seakan tekunci rapat. Dan dia selalu mengikuti kemana pun Mello pergi. Seperti saat ini, dia memegang erat ujung baju Mello dan berjalan di belakang satu-satunya teman yang dia punya itu.

"Mello—kau mau main bola dengan kami?" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari halaman belakang.

Mello menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Aku pass." Serunya.

"Aaaahhh—Mello ga asik." Keluh beberapa anak bersamaan.

Mello tidak peduli dan melangkah, tapi dia tertahan karena Matt yang memegangi bajunya tidak ikut melangkah, "Kenapa, Matt?" Mello menoleh dengan heran.

Matt memandang Mello lalu memandang anak-anak yang sudah lanjut main bola lagi.

"Kau mau ikut main bola?" Tanya Mello.

Matt menggeleng, lalu dia memandang Mello cukup lama.

"…. Kau ingin aku ikut main bola?" Tebak Mello.

Matt mengangguk.

Mello tersenyum, "Thanks. Tapi aku memang sedang tidak mau main bola kok. Ayo." Mello pun mengajak Matt masuk.

Mereka kembali ke kamar dan Mello pun menyalakan TV, mereka berdua duduk di karpet dan menonton acara discovery channel. Mello tahu ini acara kegemaran Matt setelah kemarin Matt menghabiskan waktunya menonton acara ini selama 4 jam penuh.

Saat Matt asik menonton, Mello memandangi sosok Matt. Anak laki-laki itu kurus, lebih kurus sedikit dari Mello. Bola matanya berwarna coklat gelap. Kulitnya lebih gelap dibanding Mello. dan rambut Matt—tetap dibiarkan acak-acakan. Walau Mello sudah menyisirnya, Matt selalu membuat rambutnya amburadul lagi. Makanya Mello membiarkan saja.

"——Mell… lo…"

Mello terkejut dan memandang Matt dengan mata membulat. Ini kali pertama Matt memanggilnya—terlebih lagi, ini kata pertamanya setelah sekian lama.

Matt memandang Mello, "…. Thanks…."

Mello tersenyum lebar segera setelah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, "It's okay—"

Matt kembali menonton TV. Sedang Mello masih takjub karena Matt sudah mau bicara, "_Yooosh!! Setelah ini—aku harus mengajaknya berbaur dengan ank-anak yang lain._" Batin Mello.

X0X0X0X0X0

Keesokan harinya, Mello bangun lebih awal. Dia mengacak-acak lemarinya dan mencari pakaian yang kira-kira muat untuk Matt yang menolak untuk berganti pakaian sejak pertama dia masuk ke Wammy's House ini.

Kehebohan itu membuat Matt terbangun, "Mello?"

"Aa—maaf membangunkanmu." Mello menoleh dan menghampiri Matt sambil membawa sepasang baju, "Hari ini ada acara piknik di bukit belakang. Kau juga harus ikut, karena aku tidak pernah melewatkan acara ini."

Matt memandang Mello, tampak jelas kalau dia menolak.

"Oh ayolaah. Ini akan menyenangkan." Mello menaruh baju itu di meja dan menarik tangan Matt, meyuruhnya berdiri, tapi Matt melepaskan diri, "Kenapa? Ini acara bulanan. Semua anak harus ikut."

Matt menunduk, "——Aku…. Aku tidak terbiasa——dengan tempat ramai…." Kata Matt pelan.

"Kenapa?" Mello membungkukkan badannya sehingga wajahnya dan Matt sejajar, "Kau malu? Atau ga PD? Tenang saja—Matt itu cakep kok. Baik lagi."

Matt menggeleng, "Bu—bukan itu…."

"Lalu?" Mello duduk di sebelah Matt.

"A—aku takut…."

"Kenapa?"

Matt mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "—Papa…. Selalu bilang kalau… kalau aku ini anak baik… makanya——papa… mengajakku mati…. Papa—membenciku dan mama….. aku—aku anak yang dibenci papa dan mama. Karena aku papa membunuh mama dan bunuh diri…. Gara-gara aku…."

Mello memeluk Matt, "Tidak ada yang membencimu di sini." Mello menghadapkan wajah Matt padanya, "Matt tidak percaya padaku?"

Matt menunduk, "Aku takut——papa dan mama selalu bilang kalau mereka sayang padaku. Tapi mereka juga selalu bertengkar karena aku…. Aku takut—aku tidak mau percaya pada orang lain lagi…."

Mendengar itu, Mello melepaskan Matt dan dia langsung berdiri, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Mello berbalik, "Kalau Matt tidak mau—aku juga tidak memaksa——Bye bye."

"Ee?" Matt termangu melihat Mello yang perlahan meninggalkan dia, "MELLO!!" Spontan Matt berteriak menghentikan Mello yang hampir membuka pintu. Matt terkejut karena tanpa sadar dia jadi membutuhkan keberadaan Mello di dekatnya….

Mello lalu mendekat lagi pada Matt, "Dasar cengeng." Kata Mello begitu melihat mata Matt sudah basah, "Aku bohong kok." Mello menjulurkan lidahnya pada Matt, "Kau bilang kau tidak mau percaya pada siapapun. Tapi, kau cerita padaku, kau juga menahanku pergi. Artinya—kau sudah percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Matt tidak bisa menahan airmatanya dan menangis sambil memeluk pinggang Mello.

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh pergi…. Karena aku tahu Matt akan memanggilku?"

"Ke—kenapa?" Tanya Matt dengan suara parau.

Mello tersenyum dan menegakkan badan Matt, "Karena aku percaya pada Matt." Mello mengeringkan wajah Matt dengan lengan bajunya, "Aku tahu berat untukmu. Tapi jangan biarkan masa lalu membelenggumu. Kau masih hidup Matt. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Sekarang seluruh Wammy's House ini adalah keluargamu."

Matt mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Sekarang—mandilah dan kita ikut piknik!!"

Matt mengangguk lagi dan dia membawa baju yang ada di meja. Mello terkejut, tapi dia senang….

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka selesai mandi, Mello pun merapikan rambut acak-acakan Matt, "Sudah selesai. Sekarang kau sudah siap ikut piknik." Kata Mello puas.

"Umm—thanks." Matt memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia seakan baru saja dilahirkan kembali dan Matt menemukan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang tampak jauh lebih cerah dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mello membuka laci mejanya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya, "Ketemu." Mello mengeluarkan sebuah google berkaca orange, "Untuk Matt." Dia memberikannya pada Matt.

"Untuk—ku?" Matt menerima google itu.

"Yup—mata Matt 'kan sensitif sama cahaya terang. Pakai itu—kau bisa bermain sepuasnya di halaman."

Matt bengong, "—Bagaimana——kau tahu kalau mataku sensitif?"

"Habis—Matt selalu berjalan di belakangku setiap kita lewat koridor luar. Lalu—kau berjalan menunduk pun bukan karena takut, tapi—Matt berjalan sambil memejamkan mata, 'kan? Makanya kau terus memegangi bajuku supaya tidak tersesat." Mello memakaikan google itu pada Matt, "Pantas sekali." Mello tersenyum puas.

"…. 'Ma kasih."

Mello mengulurkan tangan pada Matt, "Kita pergi?"

Matt menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Iya."

##############

Mello mengunci pintu apartemen mereka, dan menyimpan kunci dengan gantungan 2 huruf M itu di saku jaketnya. Lalu dia menghampiri Matt yang sudah menunggunya di ujung koridor.

"Kita kemana hari ini?" Tanya Matt.

"Tentu saja beli makanan, bodoh. Kau pikir apa isi kulkas kita sekarang?"

"Mmm—Cuma bir." Matt nyengir dengan tampang innocent.

Mello menghela nafas, "Memang kau mau hidup dari bir saja?"

Matt nyengir, "Kalau ada Mello, tidak butuh yang lain." Matt meraih pinggang Mello dan mencium bibir yang menggodanya itu.

Mello tidak menolak. Dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman itu. Matt beraroma rokok, tapi Mello tidak keberatan, karena Matt pun mengatakan kalau Mello beraroma coklat. Mereka seakan saling mengisi.

Matt mengakhiri ciuman itu dan menyentuh sisi wajah kiri Mello. Sebuah bekas luka bakar akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu tampak jelas di balik poni Mello yang menutupinya. Matt mencium bagian itu.

"Matt?"

Matt memeluk Mello, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…. Selamanya." Bisiknya.

Mello mengangguk.

Akhirnya Matt pun melepaskan Mello, "Ok—kita belanja sekarang."

Maka 2 pemuda itu pun keluar dari apartemen sederhana mereka dan menuju ke kota yang padat oleh orang-orang yang menghabiskan weekend mereka dengan berjalan-jalan.

Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun mereka berdua meninggalkan Wammy's House untuk memulai hidup mereka sendiri. Sebagai sahabat—sebagai kekasih——sebagai keluarga….

"Hey, Mello…."

"Mm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergandengan tangan?"

"Hah? Kau sudah gila atau bagimana? Ini di tengah kota tahu."

"Lalu kenapa? Sedikiiiit saja. Mau yaaa." Pinta Matt melas, "Mello~~Mello Mello…. "

"B'risik."

Matt merengut.

Mello meliriknya, "Payah—tidak perlu bergandengan tangan pun… kita selalu dekat, 'kan?"

"Tapi—waktu kecil dulu——kau selalu menggandeng tanganku kemanapun kita pergi." Rajuk Matt.

"Haa~" Mello menyerah dan dia meraih tangan Matt.

"!!!"

"Kenapa malah kaget? Kau sudah tidak mau?"

Matt cepat-cepat menggeleng dan membalas genggaman tangan Mello yang tetap hangat seperti dulu, "Hangatnya Melloooo… " Matt pun berjalan dengan riang di sebelah Mello.

Walau Mello menyembunyikannya, di dalam hati dia juga senang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Rasanya——seperti seluruh isi dunia ini tidak akan mampu untuk memisahkan mereka.

Seperti waktu mereka kecil dulu—saat ini—esok dan seterusnya… mereka akan terus bersama. Melangkah dalam jalan yang sama. Baik Mello maupun Matt telah bersumpah tidak akan berpaling satu sama lain. Sumpah ini lebih dalam dari segala sumpah yang ada. Dan ini berlaku hingga saatnya nanti waktu mereka terhenti dalam malam yang abadi….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**PENDEK BANGEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!**

**Sumpah ini fic ngalir gitu aja tanpa plot yang dipikirkan matang-matang…. So Cho—KILL ME NOT!!! Hiks *pundung di sujud***

**.**

**Pokoknya ditunggu R&R dah. Mo komen apa aja diterimaaaaa dengan ikhlas. Huhuhuhu….**

**.**

**Lain kali bakal bikin yang lebih bagus deh…. U CAN KEEP MY PROMISE!!!!**

8


End file.
